Pick up the phone
by Madame Vodka
Summary: What if Dean had never picked up Sam in the first episode. One-shot


What if Dean never took Sam hunting in the first episode?

It was three in the morning, it was cold, it was Halloween, normally Dean would have been pissed, but at the moment he was busy thinking. In front of him was his brother's apartment, should he go in? Did he have the right to go in? Sam never called, he never answered, maybe he forgotten that he even had a brother. Didn't Sam have the right to be happy? Shouldn't at least one of them be normal?

Don't be such a wuss Dean told himself angrily, you were raised to protect your brother, he is protected in Stanford. You are such a wimp. You know you can do this alone. You have done so many alone, Dad will call you soon, he wouldn't just abandon you, not after everything you have done for him! One side of his brain was reasoning, arguing with the other, ok it said, I can accept that if you are scared that if something goes wrong, if all hell breaks lose, no one has your back, heck no one but the credit card companies will notice you are even missing but that's the price you have to pay for protecting Sammy, some prices are worth paying.

Dad's room, just looking into the abandoned mess gives him the creeps, he rushes in, collecting the important stuff, the photo, the journal, some of the lore, knowing this stuff is safer being kept in the impala. Good job he rushes though, as the police are just arriving, too late to catch him, suckers.

Fuck dad! What are you doing? Where are you? Why did you leave the job? Don't you care enough to even contact me? He vows that when he finds him he'll... bah.

Ok first thing take care of the Constance chick, lives are at stake, then find Dad, then raise hell.

He and the husband come close to punching each others lights out but it doesn't matter. He figures that since the house is abandoned, he can head over there in daylight, when that bitch is weak and burn and salt, without no-one even noticing. A simple job well done. No need for Sammy or Dad what so ever.

One country over, he stops for the night contemplating sleep, at the moment he is flicking through Dad's journal, his blood runs cold as he sees the last message. What the hell? Why leave me the journal Dad? Why leave me?

Fear mixed with beer is not a recipe for sleep.

* * *

Sam doesn't know how or what to feel, he is in hospital now, mild burns on most of his torso and thighs. They have sedated him but that doesn't stop his thoughts. Its the same thing that killed Mom, no its the same thing that murdered Mom. Wait! Jess is dead? She can't be dead! She is at home waiting. She is at home stuck to ceiling, bleeding, burning. She can't be dead! She can't be! Oh god how did this happen? What can he do? Jess is still alive right? He himself wouldn't be alive if a passer-by haven't pulled him out. Why did this happen? What did Jess do? What did Mom do? How can the same thing happen twice? Was it me? Did I kill her? Did I kill them?? no answers come.

He is out of the hospital now, gone to stay at a motel, ignoring all his friends offers. I need to be alone, I need time to think he told them, forcibly pushing them all away. He wants Dean, hell for a brief few hours he is even angry at Dean, why wasn't Dean there for him? He knows now he was being stupid, how would Dean even know to come? Why would he even come? All those bridges have been burnt now. But he wants Dean, he knows Dean would understand. Dean Dean Jess Jess Dean, as if thinking about them would bring them back home to Sam.

What Sam doesn't know is that right now, Dean is sitting on the edge of a motel bed, just like Sam, on his fifth bottle of beer just like Sam. Both of them trying to drink away the pain, both too stubborn, to proud, to angry, to ashamed, to sad, to make that call. Drinking away until something inside breaks, until the feelings of abandonment, make one of them finally pick up the phone.

--

My first ever supernatural fanfic, I am guessing this has been done alot but wanted to do it anyway.


End file.
